


Under the Stars

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and Jon move their relationship to a more physical level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

They were supposed to be gathering firewood, but Tyrion had other ideas.

"We can't," Jon protested.

"We can. There's no-one else foolish enough to be out here in this weather and at this time in the evening." Tyrion ran his hand up under Jon's heavy coat, fingers finding his inner thigh. Jon swallowed and nodded.

They made a small fire, laid Jon's coat out on the snow, and used Tyrion's thick cloak as a makeshift blanket. The wind was icy on his bare skin when Tyrion slipped off his shirt, but he knew that he'd warm up once nestled against Jon's bare flesh.

Jon let Tyrion take the lead and Tyrion was happy to oblige. His fingers were not long and elegant, but they were skilful, and his clever tongue could do more than form pretty words.

With Tyrion's gentle guidance , Jon became more aroused.

"Here?" Tyrion asked after a while and was delighted when Jon moved Tyrion's hand lower. Soon Jon was saying "Yes" to Tyrion's questions and things like "Don't stop" or "Slower, slower" or "Faster." He was a quick learner, Tyrion thought, and the next time, he'd teach Jon some things to do in return. 

But at this moment, Tyrion was found pleasure enough in bringing Jon to the brink over and over, only to draw back. Anticipation was half the fun. Women who sang Tyrion's sexual praises did so because he rarely wanted to fuck and go. Lovemaking was an art, and Tyrion was an artist. Eventually Jon, trembling, his voice thick with arousal begged Tyrion for release.

With a sly grin, Tyrion obliged.

 

Afterwards they lay staring up at the stars. Tyrion pointed out some of the constellations with his right hand while Jon clasped his left.

"We should get firewood," Jon said faintly. "But I don't want to move."

"Yes. We should probably get dressed first. My nipples are as sharp as my sword point." Tyrion rolled over and licked at one of Jon's own tight nipples, delighting to see Jon bite at his lip. "There'll be other times, Jon. I promise."

"All right, then." Reluctantly, Jon began to pull his clothes back on. Tyrion glanced over at Ghost, who'd lain by the fire the whole time, and had even had the decency to close his crimson eyes. It occurred to Tyrion that if he ever hurt Jon, Ghost would tear his throat out. But it was a risk worth taking, because, to his amazement, Tyrion found he was falling in love.


End file.
